Ben's Fasttrack
Fasttrack is a Lucario owned by Ben. It is the seventh Pokémon he has revealed to have obtained. Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 In Roller Skating Rumble, Ben chooses Fasttrack for the first time when Korrina's Riolu takes an interest in him. Kevin appears looking for a battle, and Ben uses Fasttrack as his first choice. Kevin uses Scraggy, and they have an even battle, until Riolu lands a super effective fighting type move on it, defeating Scraggy. It is then defeated by Kevin's Venipede. In A Knight in Command, Fasttrack was chosen to fight the Forever Knights, using its Foresight to make the Honedge and Driscoll's Doublade vulnerable to Normal and Fighting moves. It defeated several Honedge as it charged at Doublade, which defeated it with a super effective Aerial Ace. In Scaling the Wall, Fasttrack was Ben's fifth choice against Grant, battling his Amaura. Despite its type advantage and speed, Amaura was able to deflect all of its attacks, Fasttrack unable to land a single blow. It was then easily defeated. In Stones and Fists, Fasttrack battled against Trevor's Florges and won. It then battled against Korrina's Riolu, which evolved into a Lucario. After the evolution, Lucario easily defeated Fasttrack. In Lightning and Thunder, Fasttrack was chosen to battle Clemont's Heliolisk. With Heliolisk weakened from previous battles and no match for Fasttrack's speed, Fasttrack won with a single Force Palm. In Shot at Fashion, Fasttrack battled the gym leader Vincent's Tauros, showing off its new Power-Up Punch. It defeated Tauros in a few blows, and evolved into Lucario afterwards. Later, Fasttrack battled the Forever Knights, matching Lysandre's Pyroar head on before being recalled by his Roar. In Unsheathing the Blade of Truth, Fasttrack used Foresight on Wikstrom's Aegislash to make it vulnerable to all moves. It goes for a Power-Up Punch, but is defeated by Aegislash's Sacred Sword. In Scared Stiff, Fasttrack used Foresight to reveal the presence of a Trevenant, which was really a Zoroark using its Illusion ability. Fasttrack then easily overpowered it with a Power-Up Punch and Extreme Speed. Ben then caught the Zoroark. Fasttrack then tracked Gwen down. Pokémon Tales: Silver In Vs. Pokéathlon, Ben called upon Fasttrack to compete in a Hurdle Dash competition. Its main rival was Dawn's Buneary, which it initially outsped. Buneary then evolved into Lopunny, and became a fierce competitor. Fasttrack kept the lead throughout the race, and barely won. In Vs. Klink, Fasttrack helped train a Tyrogue to increase his speed. In Vs. Haunter, Fasttrack was used to track down Ghost type Pokémon in Ilex Forest. It locates and battles a wild Haunter, getting caught off guard by a Sucker Punch. Fasttrack shows off its new Bullet Punch and defeats Haunter. Ben captures it. In Vs. Arceus, Fasttrack defeats Mars' weakened Purugly. It then carried Ben to the Ruins of Alph. It retrieves the Azure Flute and battles Shadow's Gengar. It takes the advantage with Foresight but is trapped by Mean Look. Known Moves Trivia * It is named after the Ben 10 alien Fasttrack. Lucario is chosen due to being a blue Pokémon that can learn enhanced priority moves, and has a strong amount of physical strength. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ben 10's Pokemon Category:Fighting Pokemon Category:Steel Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon